


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by tempest_in_the_storm



Series: keith and lance: back to back [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, I can't i dont wanna write mean things about Keith no sir, M/M, Post Season 6, also kind of there, angry momma, but no dialogue from them, just imagine james being his douche self and, keith is totally head over heels for this, others are mentioned - Freeform, yup you're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempest_in_the_storm/pseuds/tempest_in_the_storm
Summary: Local school bully talks shit, gets ass kicked.Betcha ya didn't see that coming, James.





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

 

Krolia snarled beside her son, eyes narrowed in barely contained rage, but she didn't move. Keith's face was blank.

_Someone shut him UP-_

But everyone was stuck. If Keith so much as laid a finger on James, he would prove that asshole right in front of everybody; if Shiro and Matt were to keep whatever respect they had left, they couldn't show favoritism. 

The Alteans and Krolia and Blue might be shot dead before they even made it a step forward, and though Pidge seemed plenty willing to step in (judging from her seething glare), she was probably on the thinnest ice here. God knows how many laws she had broken sneaking into the Garrison after already being banned for life.

And James had always been the cruelest demon Hunk had ever had- a bully that even now seemed to almost make him shrink back. The same guy who had faced countless fleets of alien soldiers out for his blood. Scared of some skinny kid.

Perhaps if this is what Lance had been thinking of, the decision would have been much more logical, he could defend his actions as something that was the best choice to make.

But he didn't. All that was going through his head was a scary, sudden silence. Silence that had tuned out all other noise around him the second something deep in his chest had snapped quietly when he had seen the brief flicker of pain in Keith's eyes. Had seen some long unspoken wound that had been made visible when he had recorded Keith's vlog and when Shiro was missing- both the first time and the second. And his body moved on its own, responding like some hellbent force of nature.

He did not feel the time that passed for him to take the long marching steps towards James, nor the sound of his footsteps echoing over the captivated audience. He didn't care to acknowledge the stumbled intake of breath that James made as he came before him, before a nasty sneer formed, mouth opening to spout out more nasty words from that  _shitty brain of his-_

The biting, stinging pain from his knuckles was nothing compared to that satisfying  _crack_ as James' nose crunched against his fist, the screech of pain as the shit head went flying off his feet and crashing onto the ground. There was a roar in Lance's ears, maybe like thunder, maybe like the crashing of the angry waves on the beach. Either way a storm was coming, and Lance's fury was coming with it. 

" _You_. _Shut up._ " His voice sounded cold even to himself, like biting freezing rain that came suddenly and unexpectedly after a sunny day. "If I hear one more  _damn_ word out of your mouth,  _I will give you something to bitch about it, you piece of shit._ " James stared up at him in shocked pain through the cracks of his fingers as he clutched his bleeding, broken nose. He wished he had punched harder- sent that face of his straight though his _skull_ -

Instead he looked back up at the rest of the Garrison staff and students. While the other teachers were stuttering in shock, Iverson was growling, taking steps forward towards Lance and James. 

"Are you out of your _goddamned mind, cadet-_ ," 

" _Enough!"_ Lance roared at him. Iverson stopped, one eye wide and Lance stared him down, a goddamn wolf staring him into submission.

"I have been fighting in this war longer than you, and I have done horrible, brutal things. I'm not afraid to hit you if you don't  _be quiet and fucking listen_." He turned to rest of the Garrison. Behind him, his team had fallen quiet, and Lance didn't really want to turn around and see them- see the look on their faces. He had something to say and he was going to _say it._

"If _any_ of you have a problem with Keith, you'll have to deal with  _me_.  _Got it?"_ He tilted his head, examining them coolly. "While you only just gotten into this war, we've been fighting at the frontline for the past  _two years._ We were shoved into it not even knowing how to fucking use the weapons that were pushed into our hands, have had to kill before we even knew who we were  _fighting_ , and we have had to sacrifice again and again just to keep the entire universe safe. So it doesn't matter who we are, or where we came from- you _need us._ "

There was silence following his words, the Garrison taking him and the others in with hesitant, cautious gazes. There were footsteps coming from behind him- just one pair- and then a hand was placed on his shoulder in solidarity. 

 _"_ This is our home too,so let us fight for it _._ " Keith spoke from beside him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, looking honest to god like some kind of fucking nobility speaking to the masses.

_Fuck, no going back now._

 

 


End file.
